The new girl
by AmberMurden
Summary: Bella is a stripper in new orleans and after one scary night at the club she meet the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me I'm just borrowing her characters for our entertainment.

The new girl

I had never thought things would turn out this way, but now that they did I wouldn't change it for the world. I am happy for the first time in my life I have a loving husband that means the world to me, we have two beautiful girls Alexis and Jordon and soon to be Haden. Five years ago when I moved to New Orleans I was a train wreck my life was falling apart.

5 years earlier

"and next up we have the beautiful Bella" I heard as I was putting on my 6 inch clear plastic platform heels, I was not happy with what I do for a living but it keeps me from living on the streets, I had been stripping for the past 6 months ever since I moved to New Orleans, I hated the people who I worked with James my boss was a total creeper he would always make passes at me telling me if I slept with him he would give me better hours so I could make more money, but I would never sleep with him there is something about him that has always repulsed me but he was the only person that would give me a job. There are not many strip clubs that are looking for girls who had have never worked the pole before, who had issues with their self-esteem, and who where just your girl next door.

Every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I did 2 dances a night, and Tuesday and Wednesday I would work as a shot girl at another club in town. Living in New Orleans is a drastic change from what I'm used to, I had lived in phoenix with my mother and stepfather up until a few yrs ago when I moved in with my father in the little town on forks Washington population next to nothing. After graduation I decided I wanted to do my own thing so I packed all my things in my car and drove until I found a city that I thought I could make a name for myself in. I spent a little time in places like Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Dallas, and Houston before I finally found the beautiful city of New Orleans.

As I finished my dance and gathered all the tips that drunken men and a few woman had thrown out on the stage, I felt someone's hand grab my leg and pull me down, and before I knew it I was being pulled off the stage and into the audience by a group of drunken sailors. Before I could yell for help I heard it the voice of an angel.

"Get your god damn hands off of her now before I beat the shit out of your drunken asses."

"Who the fuck are you dude" one of the sailors said "she wants to be with us"

"I said get your damn hands off of her." And next thing I knew punches were being thrown people started screaming, and yelling, the music stopped and even more punches were thrown and during all the craziness I got punched in the face, after that I remember nothing. The next morning I was awakened by the smell of egg cooking, oh god where am I. I sat up and looked around where ever it was I had never been here before, I was in someone's bed, oh god what had I done what had happened. And then I saw it the most beautiful face in the world it was the man who had defended me in the club last night.

"Your awake good I made you breakfast. I hope you like ham and cheese omelets and fresh orange juice, if you don't like it I can make something else."

"No that's great and very kind of you, but there are something's I need to know first like where am I and what happened last night?"

"Well those drunk guys were trying to take you god knows where, and do god knows what. During all the commotion you got hit in the face which knocked you out, I saw what happened and I quickly picked you up and took you out of the club, and brought you here."

"Where is my car and my things?"

"Your car is where ever you parked it and your things are where you left them. I'm sorry I was just worried about getting you out of there before something else happened."

"Thank you so much for all that you have done for me, I will never be able to make it up to you."

"Well you can start by eating breakfast, after you can take a shower."

"I don't have any clothes here."

"I had my sister go pick something up for you first thing this morning, I hope you like it"

"That was very kind of you how much do I owe you for the outfit?"

"Absolutely nothing, now enough chitchat let's eat."

We talked some more over breakfast we shared things about each other, I found out that he was a brilliant man, moved here from Chicago after Hurricane Katrina, to volunteer his services as a doctor, and when things started getting better in the city he opened his own practice, which now took up most of his time. All of his family except his sister and her husband live elsewhere. After breakfast he showed me the outfit that he bought for me, cute jeans which were just my size and a cute one shoulder thing with ruffles around the top with a pair of black pumps. I had to admit his sister had taste very good taste.

I went searching for him throughout this huge house of his. I finally found him in his office. "Well don't you just look fabulous!"

"Thank you, it's actually all your sisters doing these clothes are fantastic, she has great taste, where ever did she get them?"

"Well actually they are her own design, she's a fashion designer, and she will be so excited to hear that you like them."

"Well I guess I should be getting home if you would drive me to my car that would be great."

"Ok let's go"

He grabbed a set of keys off his desk and started walking to the garage, and I followed, when we reached the garage I noticed 2 beautiful cars, he held the door for me as I sat in the front seat of a brand new beautiful black Mercedes. We continued to talk as he drove me to my car and all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and held it the entire way to my car. My heart was racing he was moving so fast I mean I know there had been some chemistry between us all day but to just grab my hand, but there was a part of me that truly enjoyed it I hadn't been with someone that truly cared for me in a long time. I hadn't truly felt loved in a really long time and with Edward everything just seemed normal.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing all things twilight belong to the Stephanie Meyers I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment.

The new girl

Chapter 2

We stopped by the club so I could pick up my things that were left there the night before I was greeted by the last person I would want to see on a Sunday morning.

"You and your little friend sure made a mess of this place last night."

"I'm sorry James those guys dragged me off stage and security wasn't any where to be found he saved me from god knows what."

"I don't care that is not an excuse for him causing this much damage and then taking off with one of my girls."

"I'm not your girl James and I will never be your girl."

"What a shame I would be the best you've ever had."

"Yeah sure whatever I'm just here to get my things that got left here last night and I'm going home."

"Speaking of home you're going to be spending a lot of time there because you're fired."

"What! No James you know how much this job means to me, you know I need the money how am I going to pay my bills without working in the club."

"Well there is one way that you could keep your job."

"Oh my god I am not going to have sex with you and I never will I can find another job somewhere else this isn't worth it."

I grabbed my things and quickly left the club as I walked out I saw him Edward was still waiting for me, leaning against his car looking almost god like.

"You didn't have to wait for me"

"I'm a gentleman, I'm not going to make you walk god knows how far to your car, and besides I wanted to spend a little more time with you."

"That is too kind of you, well we should be getting to my car and hopefully it didn't get towed."

I directed him to my car and as we were driving he held my hand again and once again I felt at peace, even though I had just lost my job and had no idea how I was going to pay my bills, but I would never let him know that he was the reason why I had lost my job or even that I had lost my job.

As we pulled up to my car I felt the urge to say something but the words could not come. As we sat there in silence staring in each other's eyes he did something I was far from expecting, he kissed me with so much passion and lust if I hadn't already been sitting down I probably would have fallen down. We went on like that for several minutes until we were broken apart by a car horn from someone wanting to get past us.

"When can I see you again?" he asked "I really enjoyed your company"

"Here's my number you can call me some time and we can arrange something" I said as I was getting out of his car. I saw him drive off and as I was sitting in my car waiting for other cars to pass my cell phone rang, I looked at it, it was a local number that I didn't recognize, so like every other number that I don't know I let it go to voice mail, a minute later I got a text from this number who ever it was I had to give them credit they do not give up. "How about dinner tonight ~ Edward" It was a Sunday so I knew that I didn't have to work tonight and since I had no friends in the city I didn't have any plans so I decided it wouldn't hurt I needed a night out and in the company of a very attractive man wouldn't hurt. "Sure what time do you want to meet?"

As I pulled into my less than fancy apartment I got his reply. "How about I pick you up at 6"

I laughed at the thought of this extremely rich doctor anywhere near my apartment building. But I quickly replied back to him "but you don't know where I live." I stepped out of my car to be greeted by the sound of kids screaming tires screeching, and what sounded like shots being fired and it wouldn't surprises me if I heard about another murder in my neighborhood on the afternoon news. As I unlocked the door to my apartment my phone went off again. "Yes I do I followed you from your car to your apartment, turn around." As I turned around I was greeted by his beautiful brown eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have followed you here but I just couldn't find myself leaving you for the rest of the day, and I could tell that something was bothering you after you left the club, you just weren't the you, you were when you went in. something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"Come on let's get inside this isn't the type of place you want to be standing outside very long."

"Yeah I see this area on the news a lot, murders and such."

"Yeah well it's all I can really afford."

"You could always move in with me or would that be moving too fast."

"Yeah moving a little too fast there buddy I have already spent the night at your house and we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"There's something about you Bella I find myself incredibly attracted to you, and I'm already breaking all the relationship rules known to man, I would whisk you off to Vegas or where ever right now and marry you if you would agree."

"Oh my god are you serious you would marry me today if I agreed, I won't agree though because you might be willing and wanting to move that fast I'm not I've had my heart broken a lot and I don't want it to happen again. I'm beyond attracted to you Edward, but I don't want to seem like I'm marring you just for your money or whatever, or for a way out of this oh so lovely life I have. You wanted to talk about what was bothering me when we left the club, well what is bothering me is I got fired because of what happened last night."

"That asshole fired you I should drive back there and kick his ass."

"Will you calm down you will do no such thing, I will not allow you to mess up any part of your life because of me, and that asshole James is not worth it. Let me get something's done around here and grab some clothes or something and we can get out of here while you still have a Mercedes parked out in the parking lot."

"Sounds good and how about we make today into a day of shopping, and don't worry about the job I'm in need of a new secretary at my office, it pays a lot more than that club you were working at and you could afford to move to a nice apartment complex."

"Well you just took all the stress out of my life, and I guess I can't call you Edward anymore I'll start calling you Dr Cullen now."

"Only call me Dr Cullen in the office, I hate being called by that makes me sound so old and last time I checked 35 isn't old."

"Ok well I've done everything I need to do here are you ready to go."

"Yeah lets go and hopefully my car is still in the parking lot with all 4 tires and rims still attached."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers I am only borrowing them for our entertainment.

The new girl

Chapter 3

A/n I hope everyone is liking my story so far I know the chapters are short I just don't want to make them drag on for ever and by the time you're done with the chapter your bored with my story. There will be lemons in this story they will take time to get to I don't want them to just jump into bed together gosh. I will try to post chapters as often as possible but school is in session and during the days I can't really write much because I'm going to be in class most of the day, so this is my little project for when I can't sleep at night which is quiet often. And with that said lets head back to New Orleans and the worlds of Edward and Bella.

We got down to the parking lot and found that his car was still in the lot with all parts still where they belong. Always the gentleman Edward opened the door for me but before I could get into the car he kissed me again, I don't know what is with this man but every time he kissed me I felt as if I was floating on cloud nine, nothing else in the world mattered. All my problems would disappear, a girl could get used to this.

As we drove back into the city enjoying each other's company Edward broke the silence. "So what made you come to New Orleans?"

"I wanted to do my own thing. I was tired of where I lived and being known as chief swans daughter got really annoying."

"Oh so you're a cops daughter nice. So how long has you lived in here?"

"I moved here about a year ago, I lived in a couple of other places before I moved here didn't like those places so I when I moved here I fell in love with the city and decided to stay."

"I know it's not polite to ask a lady her age, but how old are you Bella?"

"I knew that question would come up soon enough, and its cool you have a right to know, I am 21, I just turned 21 in September. "

"So why would a smart beautiful girl like you work at that terrible club?"

"I needed a job I was running out of money quickly I tried finding jobs at other clubs in the city, I tried finding normal jobs, I tried everything that was legal, and finally one day I got desperate and decided I would try stripping, all the good clubs in the city wouldn't hire me because had never done it before and I had self-esteem issues and well the cat's meow was the last club in town and well James hired me, now I know it was because he thought he could sleep with me if he gave me a job, but he would never seem to understand I don't just sleep with anybody and everybody. It takes a lot for me to get in bed with someone."

The conversation continued like that until we parked the car in a lot and got out and started walking, the thing I love about this city is you could park your car in one of the many lots along the river and walk anywhere in the French Quarter with ease. We walked hand and hand through the French market stopping to look at anything that caught our eyes, and anything that I liked Edward bought for me, When we were done in the market we stopped at Café Du Monde for some beignets and coffee, not the best lunch in the world but it was a place that neither one of us could pass up any time where were in the area.

The rest of the morning went beautifully after shopping we went back to his house, so we both could get ready for dinner, the second we walked in the door we were meet by the screech from a pixie like girl and were nearly knocked to the floor when she ran up and hugged us.

"Bella this is my sister Alice she's the designer."

"Oh my god Bella it's nice to meet you and I must say that you look fabulous in my clothes I might have to use you for a model some time."

"It's nice to meet you Alice and these clothes are fabulous, and I don't think I would be a good model."

"Nonsense you a great body and with a little work you could be a great model."

"Ok Alice enough with this talk about modeling I think you have a reason to be in my house now get to work."

"Ok ok big brother chill out, Bella will you please come with me we have work to do."

So I followed Alice into the living room to be greeted with several dresses laid out on the coaches in garment bags. "Ok I need you to start trying dresses on you have to look fabulous for your first date with my brother." The first dress was a strapless black lace dress with black peep toe platform shoes.

"Ok Bella I'm coming in weather you are dressed or not."

"Its fine Alice I'm dressed."

"Aww Bella you look beautiful this one is defiantly a major front runner for date dress, but we have many many more to try on."

The next dress that she handed me was a little tight red number with rhinestone straps that was so something I would never wear but I was going to humor the little pixie.

"Ok Alice you can come in now."

"You look great but I don't think this one is you, next."

It went on like that until I had went through all the dress that Alice had brought me, and we finally decided on a cute halter top navy blue dress and wedged heals. Alice wasn't done with me yet she sat me down in front of a vanity and started doing my hair and make-up. When I was done I didn't look like the woman I was when I went in. Alice had done a wonderful job doing a loose curl on my hair that gave if body and it wasn't frizzy or limp it was perfect, I don't know how she did it because every time I tried to do something with my hair it always went flat, and did a beautiful smoky eye effect on my makeup and for once I had flawless skin.

"Oh my god Alice I look stunning, I've never felt so beautiful in my life Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem Bella I will do anything to make my brother happy, and you make him happy, ok I think it's time we get out of this room I'm sure Edward is waiting. Are you ready to knock him off his feet?"

We walked out of the room and headed down stairs I heard laughing no I heard Edwards laugh, everything about this man I loved. I love his smile I love his laugh, oh my god I love his look I could be a very happy girl if things work out the way I hope they do. As Alice and I walked into the room Edward turned around and looked at me, and his jaw literally fell open.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful, and I'm utterly speechless."

"Thank you and its all Alice's doing she's fabulous."

"Well I think we should be going so we aren't late for dinner"

A/n I want to thank everyone who had read my story so far I hope you like it, I want to give uber thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you guys even though I don't know you. I know this chap is really short sorry next chapter is there date.

The black dress .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=EC-244232&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSBLK&rfnbr=3198&atp=a

The Red rhinestone dress

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=EC-189664&page=5&cgname=OSCLODRSBLK&rfnbr=3198&atp=a

The Date Dress

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=EC-236826&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSBRA&rfnbr=4618&atp=a


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing all thing twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers I am only borrowing the characters for our entertainment.

The new girl

Chapter 4

A/n the links for all the dresses went kind of crazy so I had to post them in my profile if u want to see them I hope you like my fashion taste and of course my story reviews are greatly appreciated.

As we drove into the city, we were both speechless I kept glancing over at Edward in his beautiful suit. This man could look good in everything I've seen him in jeans and a t-shirt and now I've seen him dressed up and I can't decide which one I like best. As we are driving to the restaurant I noticed I still don't know where we are going but I think I would rather be surprised, but I can tell by how we are dressed that it would not be someplace like Applebee's or Chili's or any place like that, as we exited the GNO I realized where ever we were going was in the French quarter when we finally arrived I realized we were at the world famous Andrea's restaurant.

"Wait right there I am going to open the door for you."

"You don't have to I can do it myself."

"Bella stop being so stubborn and I'm going to treat you like a lady how you should be treated."

I waited as I watched him walk around the car and open the door; he took my hand and kissed it. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant. We were greeted by the hostess a very attractive tall blond who looked like she could and probably was a model.

"Sir, do you have a reservation." She said and I noticed she was giving me a nasty look probably trying to figure out why such an attractive man like Edward was doing with such a plain girl like me.

"Yes I do, it should be under the name Edward Cullen."

"Yes your table is waiting, please follow me."

We followed her and I noticed that she was putting a little 2 much effort into her strut making sure to shake her ass a little more than usual. I looked up at Edward and he wasn't even looking. Take that bitch you might be prettier than me but the man I'm with could care less about you.

"Well here we are your waiter will be right with you and ass she handed Edward his menu I noticed that she slipped him a piece of paper with what I assumed was her number. I bit my tongue I forced myself not to say anything to this tramp, who needed a major lesson in respect. She walked away and I noticed that Edward had crumpled up the piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"So does that happen to you often, girls just give you there number not caring who you're with?"

"Yes it does and every time I throw away the number, I don't like women that try too hard, and she was trying entirely too hard to get me to notice her."

"Yeah I noticed that also, and I wanted to laugh." Just then our waiter arrived to take out drink order, Edward ordered us a very nice red wine, and we sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the menu. "Edward I'm not picky and I've never been here so can you order for me I don't know what's good here."

"It will be my pleasure."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes while Edward looked over the menu, the waiter came up pored our glasses of wine "are you ready to order?"

"yes we are we will have the Brochette Contadina, for the lady I will have a half dozen oysters on the half shell to start. For dinner the lady will have the Salmone Ala Fiorentina, and I will have the long island duckling, Thank you"

"Ok your appetizers will be out in a few minutes, please enjoy your wine."

"So Edward what else do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well I have had it arrange that we are going on a horse drawn carriage ride through the quarter, I know you probably know the city already and wouldn't want to do it but I'm trying to make this as romantic as possible." He said with a saddened look on his face towards the end of his statement.

"No Edward that's great I really don't know much about the city and that was very thoughtful of you and it does sound very romantic."

We continued to talk for a few minutes until the waiter brought our appetizers and told us to enjoy, we continued with the small talk continuing to get to know each other, after dinner was finished Edward paid the bill and tipped the waiter and we walked out hand in hand, to his car and again he held the door for me, kissed my hand before he released it and shut the door. I was in heaven, I had found my prince charming and I hope that I can keep him. The night seemed perfect, we were in our horse drawn carriage riding through the quarter enjoying the stars Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me close to him as we were going past my least favorite place in the whole city the cats meow we had to stop to allow cars to past and I saw the last person in the world I wanted to see.

"Well, well ,well look what the cat dragged in, oh your trying to move up in the world I see. Dude you should be aware she will probably use you for all your worth, she does what she has to survive why do you think I let her work in my club not because she brings in any money for me, but because she is one fine piece of ass and I would know I've hit it a couple of times."

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I HAD NEVER HAD SEX WITH YOU, YOU OFFERED ME SEVERAL TIMES AND IVE TURNED YOUR ASS DOWN EVERY SINGLE TIME, I WOULDN'T WANT YOUR STD RIDDEN DICK ANY WHERE NEAR ME."

"I think you need to shut your bitch up"

"Unlike you I have respect for women if she wants to say what she says she can I don't control what she says this isn't the olden days and its called freedom of speech." I was truly shocked Edward had defended me again he was becoming my protector.

"I always get what I want Bella and I want you." I heard James yell as we were riding off just the thought of what he meant by that sent chills down my spine.

A/n ok I am a local so I'm going to post a lot of things about New Orleans that only a local might know or someone that has been here. Ok there is something I want to say ok I know Andréa's is not in the French quarter but it works better for my story if it is. Second I don't know crap about wine so if it's a crappy wine and I said it's a good one I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers I am only borrowing them for our entertainment.

The New Girl

Chapter 5

A/n I hope you are enjoying my story I thank everyone who has read and reviewed love all of you. So how do you like James did you think he was gone from Bella's life? Ok well back to the story

Edward could tell that I was bothered by what James had said, and I think he was also, but what could we do about it. The police in this city are corrupt many of them he paid off to stay out of his club so he can run illegal prostitution and have underage girls working, so going to the police was out of the question. Just as things in my life were starting to fall into place and now I have to watch my back and hope he never finds me. On the way back to Edwards house we decided it would be best if I don't go back to my apartment alone because James knew where I lived, so he offered me a guest room at his house until I can get my own place in a better neighborhood and far from any worries from James.

After getting back to his house Edward showed me the room I could stay in while I was here it was the same room I had woken up in this morning.

"Bella would you like to go for a late night swim."

"Yeah that would be great, but I don't have a bikini here."

"Bella, Bella, Bella haven't you learned anything look in the dresser there should be a few to choose between I had Alice pick a few of her favorites out for you."

"Well aren't you just prepared for everything, what are you like psychic or something?"

"No but Alice suggested it so I think she might be, so just pick one out and ill meet you in the back yard, so we can enjoy the stars and a nice bottle of wine."

After Edward left I went to the dresser and opened it reviling dozens of bikinis Alice had done it again, this girl was good. I went through the other dresser drawers and noticed that she had stocked it with everything I could need, bras, panties, pajamas. I walked over to the closet opened it to find lovely dresses, all kinds of jeans and shirt I was in shock Alice had thought of everything, how had she known I would be spending so much time here. I quickly picked a simple black halter top style bikini which made my boobs look fantastic, took one last look in the mirror and walked out to the back yard to be greeted by the sounds of splashing water and classical music filling the air. I walked over to the pool just as Edward was coming up from swimming.

"So nice for you to finally join me, I thought that you might have fallen asleep."

"How could I fall asleep, when I know there is a hot sexy man out here waiting for me?"

"Oh so you admit that I'm hot and sexy."

"Among many other things." I said before diving into the pool. When I surfaced I was meet by Edwards's lips on mine. What started out as a gentle peck on the lips turned into a passionate lust filled longing for more. Even though there was the faint taste of chlorine on his lips, they still had a certain taste about them, a certain sweetness that was indescribable. Suddenly Edward stopped kissing me. "What's wrong why did you stop?"

"Bella I want to make sure this is something that you want; I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to." As he was saying that I looked up into his dark green eyes and there seemed to be a certain yearning in them. Was he longing for me, but too much of a gentleman to say it?

"Edward if I didn't want this would I have kissed you back, there is something about you I just can't stay away. I'm breaking ever relationship rule I had ever made, but I'm enjoying doing it, and Edward if it's okay with you can we get out of this pool the water is kind of cold and well in case you didn't notice its October."

"Well ok that didn't work out as I had planned, so how about a hot shower then."

"Sounds great to me."

We got out of the pool and dried off Edward insisted in drying me off and then before I knew it I was scooped up in his arms being carried into the house. When we reached the master bath he sat me down on the counter. "Stay here I'll be right back." He walked over to the shower and turned it on and the room started to fill with steam "Wait right there, I'm going to get some more towels do not move an inch." He said as he was walking out of the bathroom. What seemed like seconds later he was back and laid a stack of towels down next to me. He stood between my legs pulling me close to him

"Bella I think I am starting to fall in love with you, I never want you to leave, I always want to be close to you."

"Edward just shut up and kiss me."

And he did just that, it seemed like we were made for each other, we knew exactly what the other wanted. Edward moved his hand to the back of my neck undoing the top of my bikini slowly working his way down my back until he had me completely out of my top. He stopped kissing me and took a step back.

"ahh now that's a nice view, I could look at you every day for as long as I live, you are so beautiful Bella. Let's do something crazy!"

"Edward what are you thinking we aren't even officially dating."

"I know but, there is something about US, I've told you that I am starting to fall in love with you, and I've told you that I never want to let you go, what else do you want?"

"I want more time to get to know you this is moving way too fast for me. You showed up one night at the club, you are my knight in shining armor, but Edward I'm not ready to just go marry you, we've only known each other for a day. I have always been the type of person to think things out before I do them no more; I'm tired of being the smart girl who never takes any risks, what do you have planned?"

"First let's go take that hot shower then lets book a pair of ticket to Vegas and let's get married, so we never have to live without each other." Edward then got down on one knee taking my hand in his "Bella will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring or anything but we will go first thing in the morning and pick one that you like out."

"Of course I will marry you Edward; I could care less that you don't have a ring, I've never done anything wild and crazy might as well do it with you."

Edward stood up and picked me up, I ran my fingers through his hair as we made our way to the waiting shower.

a/n ok not what you expected I know right I love to throw curve balls at my readers. Ok I am looking for a beta, because I need someone to catch the errors I miss and someone I can bounce ideas off of if you're interested please message me.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I am only borrowing the characters for our entertainment.

The new girl

Chapter 6

A/n thank you for everyone that has read my story and even more thanks for everyone that has reviewed you guys rock.

Last night had been truly incredible; a night of pure euphoria. I am officially engaged to the greatest man on the planet, and Edward showed just how much he loved me. After hours of passionate bliss we finally passed out in each other's arms. I raised my head hoping to see if he was still asleep, but I was greeted with his amazing smile and alluring green eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Great I had you in my arms and that's all I could ever ask for."

He lowered his head, gently took my lower lip between his and began slowly and passionately kissing me. Just then we heard a sound neither one of us wanted to hear, Edward picked up his cell, looked at the screen, and broke the kiss.

"Sweetie I really have to take this, it's the hospital." I just laid in bed looking at his God like form as he stood in front of the window; how was it that the sunlight could make him look any better than he already was? After a few short minutes on the phone he turned back towards me and the look on his face told me something wasn't right.

"Babe I'm sorry we won't be able get to go ring shopping today, one of my patients has been admitted to the hospital and I'm needed immediately. I'm so sorry I will make it up to you, I promise."

"It's not a problem I know how important your job is, remember I grew up with a cop as a dad so I'm used to it."

"Well make yourself at home and I will be back in a few hours and we can figure out what to do with the rest of the day then."

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and grabbed some clothes from the dresser before going into the bathroom. I just laid there already missing him though he hadn't even left the house yet. He emerged from the bathroom and walked over to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay."

I nodded in response, and listened as I heard the garage door open and close. I sat there for a few more minutes before I decided what I would do with myself. I made my way to "My" room, hoping that in all the preparations that were made for me to stay here, that they would have thought to include some clothes that I could work out in. Sure enough there were several outfits to choose from. I picked one and quickly got dressed, before heading to the home gym that was better that the so called one in my apartment complex. I turned on some music and got on the treadmill to start my 4 mile run when I heard the doorbell, thinking maybe it was Alice coming over to see if I needed anything. I answered it only to see a face that I never hoped to see again.

"Well hello Bella, did you think that I wouldn't find out where you were?"

"James, leave now!" I commanded

"Edward's here and if he sees you here you will be in huge trouble."

"Oh I know your little boyfriend isn't here, I watched him leave you all alone in this big house in the middle of nowhere, too far away for anyone to hear your screams."

Suddenly I was forced back into the house, I attempted to run in hopes that I could get to one of the rooms and lock myself in, but James had other plans. He grabbed me by my hair, forcing me back towards him.

"Bella did you think you could run from me?"

Pulling me against him he continued his taunting

"Oh Bella do you feel how hard I am for you already? This is going to be great fun" He paused "well for me it is."

As he licked the side of my face he wouldn't stop.

"Why couldn't you have made things easy on yourself, taken me up on my offers? If you would have I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be getting hurt. Silly, silly girl always complicating everything." He forced me to turn around "I want you to look me in the face when I'm fucking you."

I realized then that if I was ever going to get away, I would need to do it now.

"This could have been so much easier if you had said yes." I saw my chance and quickly kneed him in the groin as hard as I could; hoping it would cause him enough pain he would let go of me and I could get away.

"YOU DUMB BITCH, now why did you have to do that?" I slowly backed up, waiting for my chance to run. I took my chance and ran up the stairs towards Edwards's room where I knew my cell phone was. I turned around to see James chasing after me. _Damn it run faster Bella he's getting closer_. I thought desperately. He grabbed me, I tried fighting him off but he was too strong and he threw me off the balcony. I went through the glass table below, breaking it into millions of pieces. The pain was so intense it felt as if my skin was being ripped from my body I tried to move but couldn't I was stuck there.

"Now look what you made me do." James said as he looked over my body

"Aww now your little boyfriend is going to know there was a struggle, well this isn't going to happen again."

He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me across the floor, as I was being pulled I could see the trail of blood I was leaving and there was a lot of it. James then released my hair and my head hit the floor with a thud. Pain shot through my body. He then pulled out a rope from a bag I didn't even notice that he was carrying. "So you won't try my patience again, I'm going to tie you down since you insist on fighting so god damn much."

I realized then that we were in the dining room and I saw James cutting and tying the rope and then wrapping part of it around two of the table legs. He then picked me up, putting me face down on the table tying my legs to the table and securing my arms behind my back. He ripped my shorts and panties off exposing me to him. I heard him unzip his pants.

"Now didn't I tell you I was going to get what I wanted; I wanted you and now ill have you." He said as he took his first thrust into me. I Felt the tears coming but I fought them off, I would not allow him to see how much pain he has caused me; he would not see me as weak. I was strong damn it and he could have my body and do with it as he may, but he would never have my mind or my heart.

He continued to quickly and forcefully thrust in and out of me, when he finished he zipped up his pants, and walked away. I heard the front door shut, and a car speed off. Now I felt the tears coming and I welcomed them, now they were tears of happiness, he was done with me and had left me with my life. Suddenly everything went black, and the world seemed cold.

I awoke to a beeping sound a very familiar sound which I have heard numerous times before, a sound that made me know instantly where I was. Someone had found me and brought me to the hospital, which meant I was alive. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was exactly where I thought I was, but what caught my attention out of all the things in the room was that in the corner. was Edward asleep, sitting up in one of the chairs. I remained quiet, not wanting to wake him; he had looked as if he hadn't slept in a while.

Then I heard the sound of heels clacking on the hard floor, I looked up to be greeted by one of the sweetest faces I know.

"Hey Alice." I managed to say

"Oh hey sweetie, you're finally awake. We've all been so worried about you."

"How long have I been in here?"

"You're on day 3, you lost a lot of blood, and your injuries are really bad, you've been in a coma since you were admitted."

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Well I'm not really sure but Edward got home around 5 and saw all the blood. Panicked, he went searching through the house looking for you and found you tied to the table. After untying you and calling 911, he called me; I arrived just as the ambulance was taking you away. I saw the look on his face and knew it wasn't good. We arrived just as they were taking you into surgery, to remove the glass from your skin. A few hours later they told us you had come out fine but had lost a lot of blood and that you were in a coma. So that's where we are Edward never left your side, I've been bringing him clothes and taking care of things at the house while he's been up here waiting for you to wake up."

"Alice who are you talking to?" Edward groggily said

"Edward she's finally awake." He quickly shot up out of the chair and was quickly at my bed side, and I saw what I thought I might never get to see again; I saw his caring eyes.

"Oh thank God I was starting to think you would never wake up. Are you in any pain? Alice go tell the nurses that she's awake. God Bella I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone; words cannot describe how sorry I am."

"You're not at fault you didn't do anything wrong how were we supposed to know he would find your house."

"I thought I had lost you forever. I walked in the house and saw all the blood and broken wood and glass and then when I found your lifeless body ties to the table Bella I thought you were dead, I thought I was too late and when you didn't wake up… Every day I have been praying that you would wake up, that I would be able to hear your voice again, see you blush, and see those beautiful brown eyes. Even though you've only been in my life a short time it wouldn't be the same without you. Bella, I love you."

a/n ok that chapter turned out interesting, I said I love throwing curve balls in my story, did you think that would happen this soon nope but it did, are we done with James who knows. I would like to thank my new beta little-miss-twilight your awesome thank you so much.


End file.
